


Fun With E-mails

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Animation, Crack, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>This is something I came up with after watching 2.19 "Conspiracy Theory". I call it *fun with e-mails* </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>It`s, most certain, ment to be Gibbs/Tony</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With E-mails

  
**FUN WITH E-MAILS**

  


(random add: wants to be mouse wheel **)

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
